Change
by Satsuki Kobayakawa
Summary: Naruto yang habis pulang makan ramen di serang oleh arrancar! Arrancar itu ternyata mengincar Naruto. Aizenlah yang bertanggung jawab akan hal itu. Kejadian sebelum winter war! Sekuel dari author Hime-chan Anezaki, RnR? Chapter 1 dan 2 sekaligus!
1. Chapter 1, Kemunculan Hollow!

Hime: Baiklah, ini adalah fic saya sekuel dari author **Hime-chan Anezaki **yang merupakan author yang SAMA. Cuman gara-gara lupa password dan rusak ga bisa di buka, ya sudah saya buat lagi pen name yang baru. Ma'af ya semuanya... T^T

**Bleach and Naruto Shippudden FanFiction**

**Author: Hime-chan Satsuki**

**Disclaimer: Bleach Tite Kubo's mine...**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto's mine...**

**Rated:T**

**Title: Change**

**Pairing: sayangnya cuman slight...**

**WARNING: OC, OOC, AU, Typo, Romance, Drama, Humor, Garing, Aneh, GaJe, Gila, pokoknya gitu... *digeplak para readers***

**Ayo, di baca... klo g suka usahakan dibuat suka...(maksa) Read N Review ! **

**Enjoy it**

**d^_^b**

Chapter 1, "Kemunculan Hollow"

Di Konohagakure...

"Tsunade-nee-sama!" dengan lari-lari Shizune menuju ruang Hokage.

BRAKK

Shizune dengan cepat segera mendobrak pintu ruang Hokage.

"Ada apa, Shizune? Kenapa kamu lari-lari seperti itu? Pintunya nanti rusak tahu!"

"Sekarang bukan saatnya mempermasalahkan itu, di langit tengah desa ada sesuatu yg aneh! "

"A, Apa maksudmu Shizune?"

"AH, itu dia!" tanpa banyak bicara, Shizune langsung menunjuk ke luar jendela belakang meja Hokage. Tsunade sang Hokage ke 5 langsung kaget.

"A, a, apa itu? Kenapa ada di sini?" Tsunade berkeringat dingin. Dia tidak percaya ada sesuatu yang muncul di langit dengan merobek langit. Dia melihat, benda itu seperti monster, yang mempunyai lubang di dada, topeng di wajahnya. Benda itu hanya satu, tapi sangat besar. Tsunade belum pernah melihat yang seperti itu.

"Ke, kenapa dia muncul dengan merobek langit? Benda apa itu?"

**xxxXXXXXXxxx**

Saat itu, Naruto jalan-jalan setelah makan ramen Ichiraku. Saat di jalan, dia merasakan aura yg kuat dan belum pernah dia rasakan.

'Apa, ini? Aku merasakan ada sesuatu. Tapi, apa?' batin Naruto. Naruto mencoba menengok ke samping, depan, belakang, tidak ada apa-apa. Ah, jangan-jangan...

"Wah, wah, coba apa yang aku dapat. Manusia yang mempunyai Reiatsu tinggi. Menarik! "

"A, apa? Benda apa itu! Dia bisa bicara!" Naruto tersentak kaget. Monster itu ternyata mengincarnya.

"Ternyata kamu tidak tahu aku, ya. Aku adalah Hollow Arrancar. Aku datang karena perintah Aizen-sama untuk mencari manusia ber-reiatsu tinggi, kalau bisa, manusia itu kubawa. Dan manusia tersebut itu kau, Bocah!"

"Eh, a, apa? A, aku?"

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Arrancar itu menyerang Naruto. Tidak kalah cepat, Naruto menghindarinya. Serangan Hollow tersebut membuat retakan di jalan.

'Astaga, dia bisa berdiri di langit. Apakah makhluk bernama Hollow memang seperti itu? Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kalau tidak aku bisa di culiknya!' pikir Naruto terheran-heran. Naruto pun berpikir keras sambil terus menghindari pukulan Hollow.

"Pakai Jurus Rasenganmu, Naruto! Arahkan ke tubuhnya!" seseorang perempuan berteriak pada Naruto.

"A, apa? Betul juga. Baiklah, Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto membuat Kagebunshin 5 orang. Dengan sigap, 3 orang Kagebunshin menyerang Hollow tersebut dengan melempari kunai. Hollow itu ternyata bisa menghindarinya dengan melompat ke belakang.

"Huh, hanya segini saja?"

"RASENGAN!"

"A, apa?"

Naruto melompat dengan 1 orang Kagebunshin yg tadi membantunya membuat Rasengan.

BOFT! Semua Kagebunshin menghilang. Naruto pun mengarahkan Rasengannya ke arah badan Arrancal. Hollow tersebut kena telak. Topengnya pun retak dan Hollow tersebut menghilang menjadi bulir-bulir Roh.

"Huft! Oh, ternyata cara membunuhnya cukup mudah. Oh, ya, di mana orang yang tadi?" Naruto melihat kesekelilingnya. Tidak ada siapa pun.

'Siapa perempuan yang tadi, ya? Kenapa dia tahu cara membunuh hollow yg tadi dan kenapa dia juga tahu namaku...'

Saat Naruto terdiam memikirkan hal itu, Kakashi-sensei datang.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei, ada apa?" lamunan Naruto pun buyar karena kedatangan Kakashi-sensei.

"Naruto, ayo ikut aku ke Ruang Hokage. Hokage-sama memanggilmu." Ajak Kakashi dengan nada agak memaksa yang langsung to the point.

"Baiklah." Naruto mengangguk kecil. Narutopun mengikuti Kakashi-sensei.

**xxxXXXXXXxxx**

Di Houcemundo...

Las No Chase...

"Bagaimana?" tanya seseorang berambut coklat dan sedang duduk dengan angkuhnya.

"Sudah kutemukan, Aizen-sama. Beberapa orang di desa tersebut ternyata juga memiliki reiatsu yang tinggi. Mereka biasa disebut "Shinobi"atau "Ninja". Terutama shinobi yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Dia adalah shinobi yang sangat kuat dan berbakat, bahkan dia juga bisa melihat Hollow dan sejenisnya." Jawab seorang espada no.4 bermata hijau emerald dan bermuka masam berkulit putih pucat.

"Sepertinya arrancal yang bertugas membawanya terlalu lemah. Kita harus secepetnya membawanya beserta "perempuan itu", dan juga beberapa shinobi di desa tersebut yang bisa di manfaatkan." Lanjut Aizen Sousuke yang ternyata pimpinan di Las No Chase.

"Kalau begitu, apa perintah Aizen-sama selanjutnya?" sambung espada tersebut.

"Besok atau lusa, coba kau mencoba kemampuan bocah itu, Ulquiorra. Aku merasakan dia mempunyai kekuatan tersembunyi. Ah, apa kau juga ingin ikut, Nnoitora?"

"Hmm, sepertinya menarik." Ucap Espada no.5 yang ternyata bernama Nnoitora Jiruga. Dia hanya senyum menyeringai setan.

"Baiklah, Aizen-sama. Saya akan mencobanya." Jawab Ulquiorra sopan, dingin, dan datar. Udah kebiasaannya, sih.

**xxxXXXXXXxxx**

Di Konohagakure...

Ruang Hokage...

Tok tok tok...

"Masuklah!" dengan tegas Tsunade mempersilahkan masuk.

Kriet... Blam

"Ini aku Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei. Ada apa memanggilku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada agak malas.

"Kau datang juga, Naruto." Sela Sennin Katak berbadan besar dan tinggi yang tidak lain namanya adalah Jiraiya.

"Ah, Sennin mesum, kenapa ada di sini? Sakura dan Sai juga." Tanya Naruto tanpa sopan-sopannya pada seorang Sennin. Dia memang sudah akrab sekali dengan Jiraiya, seperti sahabatnya sendiri. Apalagi, hal-hal genit dari Jiraiya menular ke Naruto.

"Hei, lagi-lagi kamu memanggilku seperti itu, Naruto. Sennin yang TAMPAN begini dipanggil Sennin Mesum." Jawab Jiraiya dengan sedikit memberi penekanan pada kata tampan.

"Bukankah itu faktanya, dasar genit!" ejek Naruto.

"Sudah, hentikan dulu pembicaraan kalian! Ada informasi penting yang harus disampaikan. Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Jiraiya-san, dan Kakashi-san, dengarkan dengan seksama!" bentak Tsunade menghentikan pembicaraan Naruto dengan Jiraiya.

"Osh!" (serempak)

"Kalian semua tadi sudah tahu, kan, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tsunade dengan serius.

"Maksud Hokage-sama yang tadi muncul di langit?" tanya Sai yang mulai angkat bicara.

"Benar, Sai. Dan tadi, sepertinya Naruto diserang makhluk itu." (Tsunade)

"Akhirnya kalian mengerti juga." Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan muncul dari luar jendela dan menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah, siapa kamu?" tanya Sakura sedikit kaget dengan penampilan perempuan misterius tersebut. Perempuan tersebut memakai baju seperti kimono berwarna hitam keunguan, tetapi model rok belah seperti Temari dari desa Sunagakura. Hanya saja roknya pendek sekitar 10cm di atas lutut. Perempuan tersebut juga membawa perlatan Shinobi seperti Naruto, tapi di punggungnya ada sejenis pedang yang sedikit besar ukurannya. Perempuan itu seperti Shinigami setengah Shinobi.

"Lho, kamu kan perempuan yang tadi?" sela Naruto.

"Apa kamu mengenalnya Naruto?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak, hanya saja dia menolongku melawan Hollow tadi dengan memberiki instruksi." Jawab Naruto jujur.

"Ma'af, ya, aku tidak memperkenalkan diri. Nama ku Satsuki Haruzen, sepertinya aku bisa membantu kalian." Sela Perempuan itu yang ternyata namanya Satsuki Haruzen. Ya, Satsuki terlihat sedikit sok.

"Apa maksudmu membantu?" tanya Tsunade heran.

"Aku sangat tahu banyak tentang kalian, Hollow, dan sejenisnya." (Satsuki)

"Semua?" Tsunade kaget.

"Iya. Dan ada beberapa hal yang sangat penting untuk kalian ketahui. Manusia yang pernah mengalirkan Chakranya walaupun hanya sekali, dia bisa melihat roh, hantu, hollow, dunia roh, dan semacamnya. Manusia yang pernah ditolong Shinigami dalam bentuk Roh, dia juga bisa melihatnya. Manusia yang mempunyai darah keturunan Shinigami juga bisa." Sambung Satsuki.

"Jadi intinya, kita semua juga bisa melihatnya?" tanya Sakura menyimpulkan.

"Gotcha! Betul sekali. Itu karena Chakra berhubungan dengan tenaga dalam juga pastinya ada kaitannya dengan kekuatan spiritual atau reiatsu, dan roh. Jadi, hampir semua Shinobi memiliki Reiatsu yang tinggi. Apalagi kau, Naruto. Kamu mempunyai Kyuubi dalam tubuhmu yang membuat 'mereka' mengincarmu selain Akatsuki." (Satsuki)

"Bisa kau jelaskan sedikit mengapa chakra ada hubungannya dengan reiatsu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Hmm, itu karena chakra adalah tenaga dalam yang dibantu oleh tenaga atau semangat roh dan stamina manusia, secara otomatis reiatsu terbentuk bersamaan dengan mengalirnya chakra. Jadi, walaupun chakra tidak diaktifkan atau digunakan, reiatsu tetap terasa dan tersimpan bersama chakra. Makanya, manusia yang mempunyai reiatsu walaupun lemah, dia tetap bisa merasakan roh-roh, hantu, dan sejenisnya." Jelas Satsuki panjang lebar. Naruto menjadi keringat dingin ketakutan. Kalau masalah hantu, Naruto pasti merinding.

"Oh, begitu. Aku sekarang sedikit mengerti." Ucap Kakashi setelah ber-oh-ria.

"Lalu, kenapa makhluk itu muncul di sini? Dulu belum pernah ada kejadian seperti ini." (Tsunade)

"Makhluk itu Hollow. Aku juga sedikit bingung kenapa Hollow tersebut bisa sampai kesini. Ini bisa disebut pencapaian yang hebat." (Satsuki)

"Apa maksudmu? Hollow itu apa?" (Tsunade)

"Hhhh... Baiklah. Bagaimana kalu aku beri 1 saran yang bagus?" usul Hime.

**xxxXXXXXXxxx**

Di kota Karakura...

WHUUNG

Sesuatu yang seperti lubang garganta terbuka. Bukan Espada atau Arrancar yang muncul, melainkan Satsuki, dan team 7 dari Konohagakure. Mereka datang ke Karakura hendak menemui Urahara Kisuke.

Karena Hime sudah ahli, makanya dengan cepat bisa menemukan toko Urahara. Team 7 segera mengikuti Hime dengan lari gaya Shinobi seperti biasa.

Flashback...

"Perang Musim Dingin dan Aizen Sousuke, katamu?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Aizen adalah Shinigami mantan Taichiou divisi 5. Sekarang dia akan mencari cara untuk menhancurkan Soul Society, salah satunya mencari bala bantuan sebanyaknya untuk Perang Musim Dingin nanti. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Aizen bisa mengetahui dunia jaman ini, tapi yang jelas dia merencanakan untuk menculik beberapa Shinobi dari beberapa desa di jaman ini. Mungkin dia ingin secepatnya menghancurkan Soul Society dengan banyak Shinobi. Aizen bukanlah orang yang bisa diremehkan." (Satsuki)

"Lalu, apa maksudmu 1 saran yang tadi?" tanya Naruto tidak sabar.

"Kita buat perjanjian dengan Soul Society bersamaku, dengan Team 7 beserta Kakashi Hatake. Caranya dengan melakukan pertukaran." Jawab Satsuki santai.

"Pertukaran? Untuk apa?" (Sakura)

"Aku akan mencoba membuat perjanjian dengan Soul Society untuk menukarkan beberapa Shinigami supaya menjaga desa ini dari Hollow, sedangkan para Shinobi akan membantu Soul Society untuk perang nantinya. Shinigamilah yang paling mengerti tentang Hollow dengan Aizen. Itu menurutku." (Satsuki)

"Itu ide yang bagus, tetapi bagaimana caranya ke sana? Bukankah Soul Society itu dunia roh? Kami kan masih hidup." (Tsunade)

"Tenang saja. Serahkan padaku."

END of Flashback...

Normal POV...

"Hei, Haru-san, kita kemana?" tanya Kakashi tidak sabar.

"Lalu, ini di mana? Aku belum pernah melihat tempat ini." Sambung Naruto.

"Ini adalah Jepang masa depan dari Jepang tempatmu, Naruto. Ini kota Karakura namanya. Lalu, Kakashi-san, kita akan ke Toko Urahara." Jawab Satsuki singkat.

"Toko Urahara? Kenapa kita akan kesana?" tanya Sai sedikit heran.

"Sudahlah, ikut saja." Jawab Satsuki santai.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Hime: Ckckck... Semoga kalian semua pada mengerti, ya. Ini sedikit saya rubah.

**~AYO, TEKAN YANG ADA DI BAWAH SINI~**


	2. Chapter 2, Pertemuan Ichigo dan Naruto!

**Hime: halo, temen-temen... balik lagi dengan saia author Hime-chan Satsuki, akan meneruskan fic bleach crossover naruto yang gaje ini... gomena karena author baru update sekarang... ini gara-gara saia dikejar-kejar sesuatu(?) yang seperti FBI alias tugas-tugas yang menumpuk... apalagi author akan menjalani ulangan kenaikan kelas, jadi harus serius...**

**Ichigo: oi... kapan aku munculnya, dasar tukang cari alesan... *kesal***

**Hime: *nodongin bazooka ke kepalanya ichigo* diem loe atau gue timpuk loe biar bisa diem... *death glare***

**Ichigo: O, o, oke...*keringetan dingin* gomen...**

**Hime: nah, berani ngomong lagi, mau gue tambahin dengan AK-47 gue yang baru? *nada ngancem* *nodongin Bazooka + AK-47***

**Ichigo: ti, tidak usah... terima kasih... *angkat tangan***

**Hime: nah, sekarang, loe duduk aja yang manis, mari kita mulai ficnya... udah, tenang aja, loe pasti muncul, kok. *sangking marahnya jadi senyum***

**Ichigo: o, oke... oya, para readers, tetep review, ya... authornya nyeremin banget... *keringat dingin***

**Hime: Ichigo...**

**Ichigo: Gue cabut dulu! *kabur***

**Bleach crossover Naruto Shippudden**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto seorang, Bleach sudah pasti Kubo Tite... . Tapi, fic nie asli punya Hime, kok**

**Author: Hime-chan Satsuki**

**Title: Change **

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Gaje, OC, OCC, AU, Typo, Abal-abal(?), alur cerita sedikit ditambah-tambahin, ide-ide kebanyakan dapat dari anime lainnya, dan mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan-kesalahan yang sangat menggangu.**

**Enjoy It!**

Chapter 2, "Pertemuan Ichigo dengan Naruto!"

Di Soul Society...

Ruang rapat para Taichou ...

"Baiklah. Mari rapat segera di mulai!" seru Soutaichou pertanda rapat akan di mulai. Dialah Yamamoto-Genryūsai Shigekuni, soutaichou gotei 1. Kakek tua berjenggot puanjang yang entah umurnya berapa sekarang, selalu memimpin rapatnya.

"Hmm... Sepertinya ada informasi yang lumayan mengejutkannya nantinnya, ya..." gumam seorang Taichou gotei 8, seperti biasa penampilannya yang santai dengan topi jerami dan haori berwarna mencolok diatas pakaian haori taichounya. Kyoraku Shunshui lah pastinya...

"Khe khe khe..." Mayuri Kurotsuchi sang taichou gotei 12 menyeringai dengan liciknya. *tau, tuh. Biasa, orang sarap*

"Uhuk, uhuk. Kumat lagi, kayaknya." Gumam Jushiro Ukitake terbatuk-batuk. Taichou gotei 13 ini memang orang yang lemah dan sakit-sakitan.

"Sebagian besar sudah kami laporkan pada masing-masing gotei 13. Kalian semua pasti sudah tahu. Ada 5 orang manusia datang di kota Karakura dari dimensi lain itu memiliki reiatsu cukup tinggi." (Yamamoto)

"Lalu, ada apa memanggil kami semua ke sini?" protes Kyoraku-taichou.

"Kini mereka dicurigai bahwa mereka bawahan Arrancar. Dari informasi Institut Penelitian dan Pengembangan Jurus-jurus Berbahaya *Author lupa namanya* mereka mengatakan kalau reiatsu mereka setingkat dengan Arrancar Espada, tapi mereka manusia."lanjut Yamamoto-soutaichou.

'Setingkat dengan Espada? Siapa mereka?' batin Hitsugaya Toshirou taichou gotei 10 heran.

"Lalu, maksud soutaichou mengumpulkan kami untuk berjaga-jaga supaya kami siap untuk jikalau mereka datang ke Soul Society?" tebak Unohana Retsu taiucho gotei 4, satu-satunya gotei medis.

"Sedikit dari teori mu benar, Unohana-taichou. Tapi, kita juga tidak bisa menganggap mereka musuh. Hanya siap siaga saja." (Yamamoto)

"Soutaichou, apa tujuan mereka?" tanya Soi Fon taichou gotei 2.

"Untuk sekarang, menurutku mereka mempunyai maksud tertentu. Aku tidak tahu. Bisa saja mereka adalah manusia bawahan Aizen, atau mempunyai maksud baik dengan soul society. Maka dari itu, kita semua di mohon untuk siap. Baiklah, itu saja yang perlu di sampaikan, rapat selesai, dan bubar!"

"Hn..." desah Byakuya Kuchiki, taichou gotei 6 dengan coolnya.

Di Karakura...

Kamar Ichigo...

"Ichigo, kau merasakannya?" tanya shinigami perempuan mungil, Rukia Kuchiki kepada Ichigo.

"Iya. Ini aneh sekali. Salah seorang diantara mereka adalah sinigami pengganti sama sepertiku, tapi 4 orang lainnya tidak. Pita roh 4 orang itu putih, seperti manusia lainnya, sedangkan satunya merah, itu berarti 1 orang ada yang rohnya shinigami." Jawab Ichigo Kurosaki panjang lebar bernada serius.

"Kalau mereka manusia, kenapa mereka ber-reiatsu tinggi sekali seperti ini?" (Rukia)

"Sebaiknya kita selidiki saja, Rukia!" usul Ichigo semangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ayo, Ichigo! Sebaiknya kita cepat!" ucap Rukia segera beringsut dari kamar Ichigo.

"Rukia-neechan~! Kon ikut ya?" sahut Kon tiba-tiba datang dibawah Rukia. Rukia hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kau memang harus ikut!" (Rukia)

Di kediaman Urahara...

"Oh..., begitu. Ya, sedikitnya aku mengerti. Kau asli klan 'itu' ya?" ucap Urahara mengerti setelah ber-oh-ria setelah mendengar cerita dari Satsuki. Seperti biasa, Urahara bicara sambil menutupi setengah mukanya dengan kipasnya.

"Ya. Ini tandanya." Jawab Satsuki dengan wajah seriusnya. Satsuki menunjukan suatu tanda permanen di dadanya dekat leher. Tanda itu seperti tato bunga yang sangat abstrak, tetapi terlihat sangat alami. Tanda itu berwarna hitam pekat.

"Hmm, begitu. Ya, sedikitnya aku percaya dengan kalian." Ucap Urahara yang mulai menunjukan wajah seriusnya.

"Baiklah. Apakah Urahara-san mau membantu kami? Ini demi 3 dimensi. Kami akan berusaha semampu kami." Ucap Kakashi mulai mencoba bicara.

"Hooamz..." Naruto menguap sangat luebar dan menganga. Dan saat itu juga...

BUGGH

"A, aaduh..., Sakura-chan, sakiiit..." erang Naruto kesakitan. Kepalanya di pukul Sakura sampai benjol.

"Makanya, jaga sopan santunmu, Naruto baka!" bentak Sakura marah.

"I, iya... Ma'af, Urahara-san..." ucap Naruto minta maaf kepada Urahara. Urahara hanya sweatdrop.

"Ya, baiklah. Pembicaraan kali ini kita sudahi saja. Ayo, sekarang kita ke,-" belum selesai bicara, tiba-tiba ada yang mendobrak pintu toko Urahara.

BRAAKK

"Urahara-san!" teriak orang itu berpakaian shinigami di dekat pintu.

"Uwah!" ucap Naruto kaget. Dia melihat 2 orang berpakaian hitam yang satu jangkung berambut oranye yang satunya pendek mungil dekil.*author di tebas Rukia*

'Ukh, kekuatan apa ini? Reiatsunya terlalu tinggi!' batin Rukia terheran-heran. Dia merasakan suatu reiatsu seseorang yang sangat tinggi. Nafasnya menjadi sesak.

"Oi, oi... Kau kenapa, Kurosaki? Kenapa terengah-engah seperti itu?" tanya Urahara santai. Naruto masih saja dalam pose(?) kagetnya. Kakashipun segera menyadarkannya dengan menepuk punggungnya.

"A, aku merasakan reiatsu sangat kuat di sini! Kau tidak apa-apa, Urahara-san?" jawab Ichigo masih ngos-ngosan. *Haaduh, nyantai ajalah, Ichi...*

"Reiatsu yang tinggi? Maksudmu ke-5 orang ini?" kata Urahara dengan wajah sok innocentnya balik tanya ke Ichigo. Ichigo hanya melongo.

Ichigo menganga melihat ke 5 orang itu.

'Apa mataku sudah rusak? Kenapa di pipinya ada kumis kucing? Kenapa satunya pake baju kayak cewek? Senyum terus dari satunya lagi pake masker nutupi hidungnya? Apa dia tak kehabisan oksigen? Lalu, yang satunya, 2 cewek yang baru aku tahu: berambut pink seperti Yachiru, bermata emerald seperti Toshirou... Satunya pakaiannya seperti shinigami tapi warnanya ungu kehitaman... AKKH! GAJE!' Batin Ichigo terus-menerus bingung. Dia terus memegangi kepalanya sambil menjedotkannya berulang-kali ke tembok toko Urahara. Rukia Jawdrop.

"Ichigo? Obatmu sudah habis, ya?" tanya Rukia dengan (sok) polosnya.

"Akh, diam kau! Lagian, mereka kok aneh sekali!" (Ichigo)

"Aduh, kenapa sih, Ichigo? Mana bagian anehnya..,-" sahut Kon muncul dari punggung Ichigo. Tiba-tiba, saat dia melihat sesosok Sakura, Kon langsung melompat dan berlari menghampiri Sakura sambil berteriak,

"NEE-CHAAAN! NEECHAN CANTIK SEKALI!" teriak Kon seraya hampir memeluk Sakura.

BUGH

Karena Sakura seorang kunoichi, dengan sigap dia memukul Kon dan mencengkramnya. Alhasil, Sakura langsung melemparnya ke tembok dan dengan tidak indah(?) Kon sakaratul maut.

"MATI SANA, MAKHLUK GILA!" seru Sakura dengan mode nurani Sakura, inner dirinya yang lainnya. Naruto pun berpose(?) ketakutan. Ichigo dkk merinding.

'Mirip sekali dengan Rukia...' pikir Ichigo.

"Sa, Sa, Sa, Sakura... Serem..." gumam Naruto ketakutan dengan tingkah laku Sakura.

"Ah, ma-maaf. Spontan tiba-tiba ada yang menyerang seperti itu... " ucap Sakura sudah kembali ke dirinya yang biasanya. Hime hanya menahan tawanya.

"Umpph... khikhikhi..." (Satsuki)

"Ahh... Kenapa nasibku selalu seperti ini..." gumam meratapi nasibnya yang selalu mencium tanah tersebut.

"Huhu... Oh, ya. Kau Ichigo Kurosaki, kan?" tanya Satsuki sedikit serius. Sontak, Ichigo , dan semua penghuni toko Urahara kaget kecuali Satsuki yang tanya.

"Kau, kenapa ..." (Ichigo)

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu. Lagipula...,-"

Tok Tok Tok...

Pintu Toko Urahara di ketuk. Urahara mengizinkannya masuk. Tampak 2 shinigami laki-laki datang. Yang satu botak bersih *author di jitak*, yang satu seperti banci dengan bulu mata warna-warni di matanya.*author di habisi* Ikkaku Madarame dan Yumichika Ayasegawa tentunya.

"Ikkaku, kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Ichigo kepada orang botak.

"Aku dan Yumichika merasakan reiatsu yang tinggi di sini. Kupikir ada apa, makanya kami memeriksanya." Jawab Ikkaku dengan lantang.

"OH, IYA!" sahut Satsuki menyela tiba-tiba. Semuanya kaget tentunya.

"Ada apa, Satsuki-san?" tanya Kakashi sedikit bingung.

"Urahara-san, apa aku boleh meminjam tempat latihanmu? Aku ingin mencoba kemampuan seorang shinigami dengan shinobi. Bagaimana? Mumpung mereka semua ada di sini." Usul Satsuki dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Eh, boleh juga. Aku juga ingin melihat kemampuan para shinobi. Boleh!" sahut Urahara menyejutuinya.

"A, apa? Jangan seenaknya!" sahut Ichigo tidak setuju.

"Kenapa, Ichigo? Kita coba saja. Lagipula, mereka reiatsunya juga tinggi sekali." Ledek Ikkaku menantang. Tiba-tiba...

TRAANG

"Aku ingin melawanmu, manusia bermasker!" teriak Ikkaku menyerang Kakashi dengan shunponya. Kakashi dapat menepisnya dengan kunainya.

"Fuh.., apa boleh buat. Kau yang menantangku." Jawab Kakashi menerima tantangan Ikkaku.

"Eh, Kakashi-sensei...?..." belum selesai bicara, Naruto di halangi Satsuki.

"Naruto-kun, kau lawan Ichigo-san. Sakura-chan vs Rukia-san, Yumichika-san vs Sai-kun. Kita semua, ayo pindah!" seru Satsuki sok mengatur.

Tempat latihan toko Urahara...

"Cih, kenapa aku juga ikutan?" gumam Ichigo kesal.

"Ya, apa boleh buat. Mungkin ini bisa buat untuk latihan." Gumam Naruto sedikit pede.

"Tch, ternyata aku harus melawan orang jelek. Ini sama sekali tidak indah." Sahut Yumichika yang kelihatannya sedikit menyesal ikut Ikkaku.

"..." Sai hanya tersenyum palsu dan diam tanpa kata. Kebiasaan...

"Baiklah, kita kenalan dulu, semua! Tentang kami manusia yang bisa melihat Shinigami akan kujelaskan nanti. Aku Satsuki Haruzen!" seru Satsuki yang kelihatannya jadi wasit(?).

"Naruto Uzumaki, Shinobi Konohagakure!" (semangat)

"Cih, Ichigo Kurosaki, shinigami pengganti..." (kesal)

"Sakura Haruno, yoroshiku...!" (centil(?)

"Rukia Kuchiki, shinigami prajurit divisi 13." (serius)

"Sai." (singkat, padat, dan jelas)

"Yumichika Ayasegawa, shinigami divisi 11 kursi ke 5." (bercermin(?)

"Kakashi Hatake, sensei team 7. Yoroshiku." (sopan+ramah)

"Ikkaku Madarame, shinigami divisi 11 kursi ke 3!" (semangat penuh)

"Baiklah, silahkan di mulai." Seru Satsuki biasa yang mulai agak bosan.

"Yosh, KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" seru Naruto dengan membuat segel jurus Kagebunshin dengan tangannya.

BOOFT BOFT BOFT!

10 Orang Kagebunshin Naruto menyerang Ichigo. Ichigo bersiap dengan mengangkat Zanpakutounya, Zangetsu, dan berseru,

"Getsuga, Tenshou!" serunya. Sebuah serangan kilat biru berbentuk bulan sabit menyerang semua Kagebunshin Naruto.

BOFT!

3 Kagebunshin Naruto lenyap terkena serangan Ichigo. Sedangkan, Naruto-Naruto yang lain menghilang.

"Dimana dia? Reiatsunya tiba-tiba menghilang." Gumam Ichigo. Dia celingukan mencari Naruto.

Pertarungan Sakura vs Rukia...

"Shanaro!" seru Sakura sambil memukul tanah sampai retak.

DRUAAKK! KRAAK!

Retakkannya menjalar ke arah Rukia, Rukia melompat menghindar.

"Hadou #33, Soukatsui!" seru Rukia menembakkan Kilat biru ke arah Sakura. Sakura melompat kebalakang sambil melempar banyak shuriken. Rukia sedikit kaget.

"Cepat sekali!" gumam Rukia lirih. Dia bershunpo kembali di atas tanah.

"Wow... Jurusnya elemen petir!" gumam Sakura amat lirih.

SREEK

Rukia siaga akan mengeluarkan jurusnya dengan zanpakutonya.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" teriak Rukia.

BUUMM!

Dari zanpakutounya pun muncul es menyerang Sakura. Sakura kaget.

"E, es?" ucap Sakura kaget.

Pertarungan Kakashi vs Ikkaku...

DAKK

Ikkaku menghentakkan pangkal zanpakutounya dengan sarung pedangnya.

"Nobirou, Houzukimaru!" seru Ikkaku. Zanpakutounya yang semula berbentuk pedang sekarang berubah menjadi seperti naginata atau tombak.

"Wah, unik." Gumam Kakashi singkat. Dia bersiaga dengan kunainya.

"Hah, bersiaplah, mantri rumah sakit!" ledek Ikkaku berlari menyerang Kakashi.

"Waduh, mantri rumah sakit..." gumam Kakashi sweetdrop.

TRAANG

Zanpakutou Ikkaku menyerang Kakashi, tetapi Kakashi menahannya dengan kunainya.

'Kuat sekali tenaganya!' batin Kakashi seraya menahan Zanpakutou Ikkaku. Ikkaku nyengir.

Pertarungan Sai vs Yumichika...

SREET!

Sai menggambar di gulungan kertasnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan tiba-tiba gambarnya menjadi hidup berbentuk singa dan menyerang Yumichika.

"Hah? Jurus apa itu?" teriak Yumichika kaget.

"Hmm." Sai hanya tersenyum. Singa-singa itu yang berkisar 5 ekor mengejar Yumichika.

"Tch!" umpat Yumichika sambil menebas gambar-gambar-singa-yang-menjadi-hidup. Tintanya muncrat kemana-mana.

SRET SRET SREET!

Lagi-lagi Sai menggambar lagi. Kali ini 3 ular yang menjadi hidup.

"Ah, sial! Tintanya kena wajahku!" umpat Yumichika mengelap wajahnya yang terkena tinta dari singa-singa dengan tangannya.

"Hati-hatilah." Ucap Sai cukup lirih. Sekarang ular-ular Sai mengikat Yumichika. Yumichika tak bisa bergerak.

"Apa?" gumam Yumichika. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri.

Di tempat Satsuki...

"Hei, kalian semua! Tak perlu sampai membunuhnya! Sampai sekarat saja!" teriak Satsuki dari jauh secara ngawur. All players pada sweetdrop.

"Wah, wah, Satsuki-san. Kau kejam juga, ya." Gumam Urahara cukup keras.

"Ah, ini kan supaya mereka bisa mengetahui kemampuan mereka masing-masing juga, kan?" sahut Satsuki.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Urahara cukup serius. Satsuki menatap Urahara dengan tajam.

"Aku melawanmu saja, ya..." celetuk Satsuki dengan santainya.

TRAANG

Satsuki melempar kunai dan shuriken kearah Urahara. Urahara menangkisnya dengan zanpakutounya, Benihime.

"Baiklah, aku mau. Sepertinya ini menarik." Ucap Urahara menyetujui Satsuki. Satsuki tersenyum penuh semangat.

"Oke, oke. Ayo!" seru Satsuki juga ikut bertarung dengan lainnya. Satsuki vs Urahara.

**To Be Continued**

**Hime: YES! Akhirnya bisa buat adegan pertarungan juga!*sorak-sorak gembira gaje***

**Naruto: Lho, aku kok menghilang?**

**Hime: Udah, tenang aja. Kamu pake jurus rahasia, kok. *nyengir***

**Naruto: Ya deh...*malas***

**Hime: Nah, semuanya! Ma'af jika ini sangatlah gaje. MOHON DI REVIEW!**

**~Click Here~**


End file.
